1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for forming an embedded schottky barrier diode (SBD) device, and particularly, to a method for forming an integrated circuit having a trench MOS transistor and an embedded SBD device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
SBD devices are constructed from the contact between a metal and a semiconductor. They have lower threshold voltage than p-n junction diodes and short reacting time which provides their use in power converters. The MOS transistor device of the conventional power converter, such as a buck circuits, is electrically connected to an external SBD device, which has a higher production cost and therefore increases the cost of the conventional power converter.